


Emerald Cut

by sleepylotus



Series: Pearls [5]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepylotus/pseuds/sleepylotus
Summary: Beth buys herself a little something--with Rio's money--apparently.





	Emerald Cut

# V. Emerald Cut

 

Business was good. Booming, in fact, and Beth couldn’t help but feel like a Boss Lady™ when her house was filled to the gills with unsuspecting suburban moms ready and willing to do her bidding. The monopoly money poured out, and the real cash poured in.

It was almost too easy.

She felt _so good_ about it that she splurged a little at the mall, buying herself a ridiculously priced gold chain with little diamonds. It was delicate, and classy, and she couldn’t stop herself from putting it on again after she showered and blow-dried her hair, admiring her reflection in the mirror. The yellow gold glowed against her moon-pale skin, set off by her coppery hair and the aqua blue silk of her dressing gown.

It was OK to treat herself, wasn’t it? She’d worked hard. She paid the bills. She had some socked away for next month. She was so used to putting the kids and Dean first all the time that it felt _ridiculously_ good to do something just for _her_.

Feeling fresh AF Beth exited the bathroom. The girls would be coming over soon for their weekly ironic viewing of Real Housewives. Beth looked forward to putting her feet up with a glass of wine and laughing at those bitches who had no idea what real _problems_ were. Maybe it was catty, but it was all in good fun.

“Baby, imma give you the benefit of the doubt.”

Beth jumped half out of her skin, her hand flying to her heart, which was attempting to leap out of her chest. “Rio! Jesus Christ!”

He was casually sitting _on her bed_ , propped up on the pillows like a pasha, his long legs stretched out across her duvet. He looked ridiculously _edible_ , but as she noticed the gold plated gun resting beside him on the center of the mattress an uneasy feeling quivered in her gut.

Something was off.

“I thought we were past this,” she stated, her tone carefully neutral. She was suddenly _very_ aware that she was wearing a silk robe and nothing else—if she and Rio were going to fight, it seemed unfair that he was the only one who was really dressed.

"Me too. But we just finished double checking that cash. 100 G’s were the same money I gave you, sweetheart. Wanna explain that?"

Luckily, her surprise looked absolutely genuine. Cold fear coursed through her veins. "That's _not_ possible."

He gave her that look that indicated she'd said something dumb, and Beth racked her brains. How? _HOW?!_ Everything was going so well. Why couldn't anything go right indefinitely for a change? Then it dawned on her.

"It must have been one of the shoppers," she said to herself.

If possible, Rio's expression grew even darker.

"You sharin’ my business with other people?"

He leapt up from the bed, moving like lightning. Beth had time to take one step back before he had her in hand, his long fingers like bands of iron wrapped around her upper arm. He turned her abruptly to face the mirror of her dressing table, his other hand resting lightly upon her throat. The solid column of his body behind her and his touch sent an uneasy thrill down her spine—it felt _good,_ but she knew he could crush her so easily.

She hated this feeling of floundering, of not being sure what exactly was going on. It made Rio unpredictable, and that was when he was most dangerous.

Beth met his eyes in the mirror, forcing herself to breathe normally. "No! Not really. They don't know a thing...they think they're just secret shopping."

Rio quirked one angular eyebrow.

"Looks like you been shoppin’ too. Buyin' new jewelry with my money."

"Not _your_ money."

"It is until you get this sorted. You best figure this out, Mamma."

She dared to meet his eyes in the mirror, willing him to believe her.

"I will. I'll fix it. I promise."

His long fingers stroked the column of her throat, tracing the chain of her new necklace. She couldn't help it—she closed her eyes, a small sigh escaping her.

"What you pay for this?" He picked up the chain and let it fall again on her skin.

Beth hesitated, feeling rather silly about it now. But it had felt so _good_ at the time, to whip out that cash and do something crazy. "1200 dollars."

Rio's eyebrow rocketed sky high. "You know there's maybe a hundred dollars’ worth of gold in that, right? And those diamonds? Not even five points. They might as well be glass."

"They're _emerald_ cut."

It sounded good in the store, anyway.

Rio scoffed. "Sweetheart, if you wanted to get screwed you should have just called me."

A spike of heat speared through Beth from her spine to the depths of her loins. She resisted the impulse to press her legs together to relieve the sudden ache between her legs—it would have been far too obvious, and Rio was full enough of himself as it was. But the tightening of her nipples was perfectly visible through the thin fine fabric of her robe.

After just a heated glance down Rio gallantly kept his eyes on hers, though he smirked, knowing all too well what his words did to her. In that moment it was a cruel smile, devoid of their usual warmth. Suddenly angry, and not even necessarily with _him_ , Beth spat, “I’m surprised you’d be in the mood, if you think I’m trying to _steal_ from you.”

“Mamma, if I thought you were trying to steal from me we would not be havin’ this _civil_ conversation.” His grip on her throat tightened slightly, stealing her breath away. God, but she was _depraved._ “I think you fucked up, made a beginner’s mistake, but I have faith you gonna make good. Am I wrong?”

Slowly she shook her head. “No.”

“Good.” He allowed his eyes to slide down her form in the mirror, and she felt his gaze like he’d touched her. Beth didn’t think she was seeing things when his gaze softened—it made her bold—or stupid. Slowly she turned in his grasp, a shuddering sigh escaping her as her breasts brushed against his chest. The silk sliding against her skin intensified their points of contact a thousand-fold—she almost would have stood a better chance keeping her head if she’d been _naked_.

Rio did not miss a beat, his large hands moving to grasp her waist, pulling her flush against him. As her heart attempted to beat out of her chest she tilted her head in offering, lips parted. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, wanting to see that glitter of mischief in his eyes more than anything. She _hated_ the thought of him angry with her—and she hated herself a little too for caring so much what he thought of her.

She really _did_ need to get around to having her head checked.

Rio’s dark eyes flicked down to her mouth, though his expression remained inscrutable. As far as Beth knew he could have been thinking about kissing her—or killing her. Little did she know, he was finding it _hard_ to stay mad at her. But he knew if he gave in to what he really wanted to do, which involved that bed and stripping this _insanely_ hot silk wrapper from her skin, which honestly did very _little_ for hiding what lay beneath, she would never take him seriously again. She would think she could do whatever she wanted and it wouldn’t matter because all she had to do was bat those big aquamarine eyes at him until he forgot everything but his desire to be _inside_ her.

Worse yet, he didn’t even think she was trying to manipulate him. She just _wanted_ it and he wanted to give it to her—and he _couldn’t_. Rio was a man of iron self-control; he was used to restraining himself from doing exactly what he wanted to do, when he wanted to do it. It made him a good leader, but it had never been so goddamn _difficult_ as it was now with this gorgeous woman in his arms.

Despite these perfectly _rational_ thoughts, Rio found himself leaning down, drawn to her mouth like a moth to the flame. She would be the _end_ of him. Somehow he knew it; the warning buzzed in the back of his brain like an annoying little fly that just wouldn’t go away. It didn’t matter at moments like this, when she was in his arms, her curves in his hands and he _just_ had to have her.

When his lips touched hers Beth felt like the knots in her soul loosened, even if just a little. Her nails grazed the back of his neck, holding him to her, and vaguely she was aware they were moving _backwards._ Her ass bumped into her dresser, the mirror behind her wobbling precariously. It did not stop Rio from pinning her with his hips and kissing her absolutely _senseless_ , his hands roaming the curve of her hip to her waist, and then daring to palm the soft flesh of her breast. His thumb grazed her nipple, moving back and forth in a way that sent agonizingly wonderful frissons of pleasure straight to her groin. She made a wanton sound that might have waked the whole house, had he not silenced her with another searing kiss. When he did her the mercy of slipping his leg between hers she ground her bare sex upon the lean muscle of his thigh shamelessly, holding his lean body against hers as though he were the last sane thing in her world.

This had to be it.

They were finally going to do this.

Her kids were asleep in their beds upstairs. _Dean was asleep in Kenny’s bottom bunk._ And none of this mattered, because Beth could not think past anything but finally having Rio _inside_ her.

When Rio pulled back it seemed he had to try twice to find his voice, his gaze molten hot at it bore down into her. She could not discern anger from desire in that look, and it made her knees tremble. “Fix it, Beth. Gimme a call when you do.”

He left her disheveled and filled with savage longing at her dresser. He did not look at her as he retrieved his gun from the bed and tucked it into the back of his pants. Rapidly she blinked, almost unable to _process_ this development. Only at the door did Rio glance at her again, paying her a hard look before disappearing into the hall.

Through the pounding of blood in her ears Beth heard the back door shut quietly, and slowly she collapsed upon the stool beside her vanity. Somehow this clawing unfulfilled _need_ was worse that if he’d threatened her with a gun again, and she squirmed in her seat with a small sound of frustration.

She and the girls had to figure out who wasn’t doing their secret shopping, but she didn’t know how she could _think_ after that. Maybe she was not proud of it, but her hand found its way beneath her robe, touching herself where she’d _needed_ him most. It did not take long before she came with a gasp of Rio’s name like a curse on her lips.

Spent, she put her head down on her arms on the dresser, letting her breathing return to normal, her heart slowing from pounding a thunderous tattoo in her chest.

He would be the end of her. A little voice inside whispered this warning, but she knew there was no way she could stop now.

She didn’t _want_ to.

**Author's Note:**

> Heeee this is so much fun. Hope you're enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it. XD
> 
> That necklace was such a pet peeve for me tho! LOL like seriously, don't get ripped off at the jewelry store for shit like that...if you're gonna drop $1000 bucks buy something with some weight to it! :P
> 
> Anywho, thanks for reading! Your comments make my day! <3<3<3


End file.
